Four Ninja and a Baby
by SnowflakeShard
Summary: Jay and Nya are happily married and have a little baby to add to the family. Peace in Ninjago has reigned for a long time and the couple is enjoying the ups and downs of parenthood. When an invitation to a dinner party forces them to leave their bundle of joy behind, who better to call to babysit than the ninja? What could go wrong?


"Come on, Nya. We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up." Jay's voice echoed through the halls of the house as he scurried to grab his tie in the bedroom. Cyrus Borg has just invited Jay and his new wife Nya to a dinner party to celebrate the launch of Borg's new prototypes. For a long time now, Ninjago has been sleeping peacefully, and the ninja have slowly retreated to the scenario of simple livelihood. After Jay and Nya married, Jay became a business partner with Borg, pitching in ideas and creating new things with Borg's unlimited resources. Nya was still active with her water ninja training until her pregnancy. That's when they're lives changed. Nya had to stay at home and rest while Jay went to work. When their little child came into the world, everyone couldn't be happier. The whole team was there to celebrate the newest member of the family. Kai even cried but denied the whole thing, and Cole kept teasing him about it.

Now the baby wasn't a year old yet and Jay and Nya still endured many sleepless nights to keep its piercing cries at bay. However, not tonight. With Borg's dinner party starting in thirty minutes, they needed to get out of the house now.

"Just a minute." Nya's voice replied from the room adjacent to theirs. Jay finished making his tie. He slid his arms into his navy blue tuxedo and combed his hair before heading to the nursery. As he entered the room, a flash of red caught his eye. There was Nya, wearing a wine red night gown that emphasized her curves very well. Her short hair from her younger years had now grown to reach her shoulders. Jay moved closer and leaned over Nya to see their son staring right back at them with his blue grey eyes. His tiny hand was tightly grasping Nya's index finger.

"Hey, little guy!" Jay greeted. The infant smiled at his father.

"Jay, are you sure we can't bring him? I feel awful just leaving him here," Nya asked, a tone of obvious concern in her voice.

"He'll be fine. Besides, I got him the best sitters there are!" Jay replied. Nya scowled at him.

"Okay, okay, they may not be the best. But we know them and they know us, better than anyone. Who better take care of our champ than them?"

Then, as if right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I better get that," Jay said as he strode towards the door. Upon opening it, he was greeted with familiar faces.

"Hey Jay! Long time!" Kai high-fived Jay. "Hope you're treating Nya okay."

"Haha very funny, Kai," Jay retorted as he received a strong, yet gentle pat on the back.

"Hey Jay! Whoa! Get a load of Mr. Fancy!" Cole laughed as he strode inside. "It's good to see you buddy!

"Good to see you too, Cole."

"Hi, Jay," Jay received another pat on the back, this time belonging to a blonde haired guy.

"Always a pleasure Lloyd."

Jay was then greeted by a pair of ice blue eyes that belonged to a titanium face.

"Hello, old friend. Thank you for inviting us this fine night,"

"Thank _you_ , Zane for accepting the invite."

As Jay closed the door, his friends made themselves comfortable in the living room.

"Thanks guys for watching over the baby while me and Nya are out. Really means a lot to us."

"Of course, we'd help you," Kai snickered as he relaxed himself on the couch. "Why would I not want to see my nephew?"

"Where is the little bundle of joy anyway?" asked Cole.

"He's upstairs with Nya," Jay replied. "She can't seem to let go of him."

"She's a mom, Jay," replied Lloyd. "It's what moms do."

"C'mon. Let's head upstairs so Nya and I don't get stuck in traffic later."

"Getting stuck in traffic?" Cole asked. "Since when does a ninja get stuck in traffic?"

Jay straightened his suite. "Well, what's wrong with entering that place in style? Besides, keeps our get ups clean."

Jay opened the door to the nursery and Nya was still their conversing with their little boy. Nya heard the door open and turned her head to see her longtime family. She immediately got up and greeted each one with a hug.

"Now that you guys are here, Nya, shall we?" Jay offered his arm to Nya.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Wait here." Nya scurried to the master's bedroom and came back with a roll of paper and handed it to the ninja.

"What's this?" Kai asked as Nya handed the roll to him.

"It's your responsibilities. Make sure you do those while we're gone."

Kai unrolled the paper, letting it unveil its full length. The other ninja crowded to look at the paper in disbelief.

"We need to do this in one night?!" Cole said, his voice almost shouting, causing him to get hushed by Nya and Jay.

"Yes," Nya continued. "It has specific instructions how to heat the bottle, make the milk, change his diapers and so on. It also tells you where to find everything else in the house."

"Is this what you guys go through every night?" Lloyd asked, eyeing the paper just like everyone else.

"Yup," replied Jay. "But it's not so bad once you get the hang of it. I'm sure you guys will find that out by the time we get back."

Zane finally spoke up. "In that case, you better get going. Borg's party is starting in fifteen minutes."

Nya looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh, you're right!" With that, Nya and Jay darted out of the room. The four men could still hear Nya yelling reminders at them as she closed the door of the house. The car roared to life as Jay turned the keys in the ignition. Stepping on the accelerator, the car carefully exited the garage before speeding away into the night.

"Okay. Now we're alone." Cole said as he clasped his hands together. "What's first on that list?"

However, he seemed to be ignored as the other three had already surrounded the crib to get a look at little baby occupying it.

"Aww. He looks really cute," said Lloyd.

"I know. Must be from his mom. Definitely not from Dad," said Kai. Everyone laughed at this.

"Hello, little one. Do you remember your uncles?" Zane asked the little boy. The infant then stretched his arm out, as if he were inviting Zane to touch it. Zane understood the gesture and let the infant touch his titanium hand. It was cold, but the boy didn't mind. He enjoyed the attention he was receiving.

"Hey! That's not fair! You love Uncle Zane more than me?" Kai complained.

"Shhhh!" Lloyd put a finger to his lips. "He maybe awake but that doesn't mean he likes people shouting. Kai crossed his arms and leaned on the crib while watching his nephew hold Zane's hand.

Cole too moved towards the crib to look at the baby. He then smiled at the sight of Zane's hand being played with. But he suddenly shook his head. They still had tasks to complete.

"Kai, where's that list?" Cole held out his hand and Kai gave him the piece of paper. Cole unrolled it once more, reading the first task off the list.

"Okay, so it says here he may get hungry every two to three hours. Man, this baby eats a lot. 'The bottles are in the dresser right next to his crib. If you need some more, there's a sterilizer in the kitchen with more bottles. Use those. Here are some instructions on how to make the milk.'"

"Well he's not hungry yet," Kai replied. "Maybe we can skip that for now."

"What's next on the list?" Lloyd asked as he leaned over to Cole to look at the list.

"Well it says changing his diapers. Nasty."

"Well, how will we know when we should change his diapers?"

"Now might be a good time," Kai stated as he covered his nose. The infant's face began to slowly change. He began pouting and whimpering. A small, but slightly strong stench then began to invade the ninja's noses.

"That's your cue, Kai," Cole called out as he exited the nursery.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go see what snacks Nya left us in the kitchen," Lloyd said as he followed Cole out the door.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Kai yelled at them

"Well, I'm not leaving," Zane said to him, as Jay's son still held onto his finger. "It seems the little one won't let me."

"Then that settles it, then," Kai states in victory. "Zane, you change his diapers. Call us when it's over." Kai then heads to the door.

"Wait, Kai," Zane calls out. Kai stops in his tracks just as he reaches the doorway. "As his blood relative, I believe you should be the first on to execute this procedure."

"Seriously, Zane?" Kai groaned as he walks back to the crib. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Kai slowly picked up the baby and the baby slowly let go of Zane's finger. Zane then stood up and spread a quilt on top of the dresser for Kai to set his nephew on.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kai complained as he slowly removed the diaper. "Oh, gross!" He immediately holds his breath and threw the diaper in the waste bin before giving baby a clean one. He then looked at the infant staring right back at him. "When you're older I'm gonna remind you of this." He said while pointing his finger at the child. "And you'll owe me big time." Kai picked the baby up and handed him to Zane. Zane cautiously took the baby from Kai's hands and cradled him. With that, Kai immediately skidded out the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Zane.

"To get some air."

Zane followed Kai into the living room. Cole and Lloyd weren't there. However, there was a note left on the coffee table.

"In Jay's personal study. Room at the end of the hall."

Kai and Zane made their way to the door at the end of the hallway. When they opened it, they were greeted with a huge flat screen with surround sound speakers flanking both sides. The room was colored electric blue with lightning streaks accenting its walls. Right in front of the television Cole and Lloyd were playing a video game while sitting comfortably in a light blue couch.

"Whoa, get a load of this place," said Kai. "Guess Jay's taste never changed." He next to Lloyd and Cole.

"How'd it go?" Lloyd asked while not looking away from the screen.

"Zane has him," Kai pointed to Zane who was still cradling the little boy.

"Aren't we suppose to take turns watching over the child?" asked Zane.

"Uh, yeah, sure," relied Cole, whose eyes were also glued to the screen.

Zane frowned at this. He stepped in front of the TV to block the others' view.

"Hey! I was watching!" yelled Kai.

"Brothers, need I remind you that we are here to look after Jay's son, not play video games. What if Jay and Nya come home this very instant and find that their child wasn't well taken care of? They'll never trust us again."

The three other ninja bowed their heads in shame. Zane was right. It wasn't a "Guys Night Out." Jay asked them to watch over his son, and that's what they should be doing.

"You're right, Zane," said Lloyd. "This is a team effort. Thus we have to take care of this kid together."

"Let's divide the tasks then," suggested Cole. "I'll feed him when he gets hungry, Zane can make more milk in the kitchen, while Kai and Lloyd take turns in changing his diaper."

"Hey I already changed him once," Kai countered, then pointed his finger at Lloyd. "If he does a number two again, it's Lloyd's turn."

"Fine," Lloyd groaned.

Cole turned off the video game console and everyone plopped on the couch to give the baby some attention. Zane held their "nephew" in front of him and the boy smiled and giggled. The boy seemed to be more active now, flailing his hands in delight at the sight of his uncles.

"Can I hold him?" Lloyd asked. Zane gently placed the infant in Lloyd's hands. Lloyd gently bounces the baby up and down while making funny faces, resulting in loud squeals of delight from the boy. The baby then started stretching his arm out.

"I sense the child wants to be put down," said Zane. Cole and Kai stood up and moved the coffee table farther from the couch to provide more space. Lloyd slowly put the baby on the carpeted floor and everyone watched as the child turned his head again and again to gain his bearings. He slowly began crawling around.

"Maybe we should make some sort of barrier so that the baby won't go towards unnecessary places," Lloyd suggested. Cole suddenly sprawled himself across the floor, lying on his side, acting as a wall between the infant and the table holding all of Jay's electronics. The others followed suit and lay down on the floor. They created a box which prevented the child from crawling away.

"There. This oughta keep you from trouble." Cole said. They watched as the baby approached them one by one.

"Yes, come over to Uncle Kai," Kai encouraged as he stretched out his hand towards the boy. The baby moved towards him . He stopped right in front of Kai's face and reached out to pull Kai's spiky hair.

"Ow!" Kai exclaimed. The others just burst out into laughter.

"He sure has a way of showing _you_ affection," Lloyd chuckled. Kai gave him a scowl as he tried to ignore the baby's antics. The baby did this several times before he turned around headed for Lloyd. He stretched his arm to reach for Lloyd's locks, in which Lloyd reflexively pulled his head back. The baby instead held his chin and began stroking his jaw.

"Oh I gotta take a pic of that," Kai said as he pulled out his phone. Lloyd rolled his eyes and held his hand out for Jay's son to touch. He baby soon lost interest and began crawling around again. Soon he sat down and began putting his fingers near his mouth. After a few seconds, his face broke into a huge frown. Then came the soft cries.

"What's wrong little one?" Zane asked sitting up. The baby's cries grew louder as he began flailing his arms.

"Maybe he's hungry," Cole said standing up. "I'll go get the milk." He went out of the study. Zane picked up the child and rocked him in an attempt to calm him down, but the cries has now become shrieks.

"Hurry up, Cole!" Kai yelled. "Our little man's turning red!" Cole immediately appeared carrying a basket of baby bottles in one hand and put it down near the couch. He signaled Zane to hand him the baby. Zane gently placed the infant in Cole's arms. Cole then handed the boy his bottle and he immediately accepted it, allowing quiet to slowly return to the room.

"Phew," Lloyd exhaled. "That could have gone better. Let's get back on the couch." All four of them plopped on the light blue sofa. They watched in amusement as the baby greedily downed his food. Once the child finished his bottle, Cole took it from him and placed it back on the basket.

"There. That wasn't so hard," said Cole, as he shifted his position to a more comfortable one while the child rested on the crook of his arm. He took a good look at him and noticed that the child was making weird faces. "Uh, what's happening? Why does he look like he's gonna throw up?!"

"Take cover!" Kai yelled, swinging over the couch and knocking Zane off the couch in the process.

"Wait!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Where's the list Nya gave us? It might tell us what to do."

"I left it in the nursery!" Cole replied, obviously panicking as he held the infant farther from him to avoid the incoming trajectory. Lloyd leaped off his seat and sped out the room to retrieve said object.

"Please don't barf, please don't barf!" Cole begged as the infant continued to puff his cheeks and open and close his mouth.

"BURP HIM!" Lloyd's voice resonated across the hall.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Cole's voice was now filled with desperation. Lloyd immediately appeared at the doorway and ran up to Cole, his hands wide open. Cole gently but swiftly handed him the toddler and Lloyd put him on his shoulder. Using his free hand, he gently patted the baby's back and out came a burp.

"That's all he needed," Lloyd said as he rubbed the child's back. "Nya wrote that babies can get bloated if they don't burp after a meal. You have to pat their backs so that they can burp. If you don't, they'll get stomach ache or worse, vomit." Cole mouthed an "Ohhhh" and Kai peeped out from behind the sofa. Zane wobbly got up holding his chin. Lloyd continued to rub the baby until he relaxed.

"Looks like he's finally calmed down." The baby just let out a gurgling sound.

"Now what do we do?" Cole asked, now leaning on the sofa, relieved of the situation.

"I don't know," Lloyd replied. "Wait till he falls alseep?"

"Then we can play, right?" Kai asked. Everyone shot him a glare.

"What? Once he's asleep we won't be doing anything till he wakes up."

"Yeah but how do we know _when_ he'll wake up if we're playing video games?" Cole countered. Kai sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Meanwhile, Jay's son became restless again. He began to look around him, prompting Lloyd to set him on his lap. He began staring at Zane again and Zane just flashed him a smile. Lloyd understood and handed the infant over to the nindroid. Zane placed the baby on the crook of his arm began to rock the child back and forth. He then began to him a tune. The others then hummed along with him as they all gathered around the child. Their little charge slowly felt the weight of his eyes as he released a yawn. In a few seconds, he drifted off to sleep.

"Wow," said Cole. "It looks like Zane's got the magic touch with these tykes."

"Yeah, I'll bet you'd make a great dad Zane," added Lloyd.

"Thank you," was all Zane said. He was too preoccupied rocking the little boy.

"Sooo…" Kai spoke up. " Now that he's asleep, can't we play at least one game?"

"He might wake up," Lloyd responded. "How about a game of chess instead?"

"Actually, I'm thinking about hitting the hay," Cole replied. He then sat on a vacant armchair and rested his head on his hand. "Just wake me if you need me." He closed his eyes.

"You know what, sleeping doesn't sound too bad right now," Kai said as he let out a yawn and stretched himself. He leaned back against the long sofa and put his arm over his eyes. "Night."

"What about you, Lloyd?" Zane asked the green ninja. "I can manage him for a while."

"You sure you don't want some company?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll be fine. Go on and rest."

Lloyd nodded and went to the other vacant sofa and napped like the others. Zane looked at the clock.

"Ten twenty. Possibly one hour and forty minutes to go before your parents return." Zane continued cradle the child.

"It appears that Cole was right," Pixal said to him. "You do have a way with children." Zane smiled once more.

"I honestly just followed the data you've given me about child care. It was nothing."

"Yes, but you did it with much care and finesse. Not everyone can do that."

"I suppose. He's been asleep for thirty minutes now. Perhaps it's best I put him in his crib." He softly stood up and headed for the nursery. He carefully lay the sleeping infant down and watched him shift his position to a more comfortable one.

"Pixal?" Zane asked whilst still eying The baby. " Do you think I'd make a good father?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Lloyd said earlier that I'd make a good father. Do you agree with him?" It was Pixal's turn to smile.

"Of course I do. You have the qualities of a good parent. You're caring, selfless, and kind. I may not have had a father in my life but Mr Borg expressed his concern and care for me just like how I believe a father should. I believe that with everything that transpired tonight, nothing could convince me that you are nothing of the sort. Your own father would be very proud."

"Thank you, Pixal."

"Anytime. By the way, you yourself should get some rest."

"Pixal, I'm a nindroid."

"I know, but nindroids can sleep if they want to. You have nothing else to do. Just sleep for now. I'll wake you if necessary."

Zane let out a sigh. "Alright. Wake me if something happens." Zane sat on the small bean bag chair across the nursery and powered down. The Walker house was finally silent.

* * *

"That was the best dinner party ever!" Jay exclaimed as he got out of the car and opened the door for Nya to get out.

"Yeah," Nya added. " I was really impressed with Borg's new designs this time around." She fished the keys from her purse and unlocked the door.

"We're home," Nya called as they entered the living room. Jay looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's passed midnight. Their probably sleeping."

Nya briskly headed to the nursery, while Jay headed for the fridge. He saw the note the ninja left on the fridge and immediately zoomed to his personal study room. 'They better not be playing video games.' When he got there, he saw three knocked out ninja sleeping on the couches. The consoles seemed untouched. There was a basket of bottles on the floor and the coffee table was moved. He shook his head in amusement and headed for the nursery. He found Nya leaning against the crib once more stroking their baby's cheek.

"How's our champ?"

"It looks like they were able to pull it off after all. Even Zane's catching Z's." Nya pointed at Zane across the room. The nindroid's eyes were closed and his face showed signs of peacefulness. Both Nya and Jay turned to leave the room and Jay turned on the night light before turning off the ceiling lights. Nya went to the master bedroom and pulled put some blankets before going to Jay's study. She then spread the blankets over Kai, Cole and Lloyd. Jay watched his wife adoringly.

"Let's let them stay for the night," she said.

"Why not?" Jay replied. "It'll be like old times."

The next morning, the Kai, Cole and Lloyd were awakened by the smell of pancakes. They raced downstairs to the kitchen to spot Zane helping Nya and with breakfast.

"Good morning," they greeted each other. They pitched in helping Jay set the table and Zane set down the stacks of pancakes before them. As they ate their meal, Jay spoke up.

"Hey guys. We really appreciate what you did last night. Thank you."

"No problem, buddy," Cole said, his mouth stuffed with food. "Where is the little squirt right now?"

"Still asleep, though he's bound to wake any minute now, " Nya answered. "You know, I've missed this. Us, hanging out as team, a family. Just enjoying each other's company."

"Then we should do this more often," Lloyd suggested.

"Yeah," Kai added. "We'll come over anytime and let Zane do the cooking."

"Yeahp," Jay commented. "But you're free to bail if Cole cooks." Everybody laughed at this.

"Hey my cooking has improved recently," Cole whined. More laughter burst at the table.

"Speaking of throwbacks, there's one thing I've been dying to do with you guys: I challenge you to a videogame showdown!"

"Oh it is on!" Kai exclaimed as all the boys immediately stood up and ran towards Jay's personal room. Nya watched in amusement and silently prayed in her heart.'Never change, you guys. Never change.'

* * *

 **I have some explaining to do don't I? I'm supposed to be on hiatus but I really wanted to post this story. So this obviously takes place way after season 6 and I'm assuming Cole's human here, though I don't think anything in the story would make an inconsistency if he were a ghost (but if there is, feel free to tell me about it). The reason for Cole being human may or may not have something to do with upcoming Season 7 (spoilers!).** **Btw, if you didn't notice yet, I left the baby's name anonymous because I haven't the slightest idea what to name him. I hope it wasn't annoying that I kept using "baby," "infant," etc. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot and I'll see you guys soon! Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts and opinions on this story. Till then~ SnowflakeShard :)**


End file.
